deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger Corps
The 'Araluen Ranger Corps '''was a special scouting and security force that acts on behalf of the King. There are Fifty Rangers in charge of Araluen's fifty fiefs (regions). They are chosen at the age of fifteen and are trained for five years. The Ranger Corps was founded during King Herbert's reign, 150 years before the Second Araluen Civil War. King Herbert is also known as the founder of modern Araluen. The Ranger Corps was reformed by Halt and Crowley after Halt left Hibernia. The group is considered an elite intelligence and reconnaissance force. During the later reign of King Oswald, a number of ambitious barons started to take over the ruling of the country because the king's mind was old and compromised. They had Prince Duncan sent to a far corner of Araluen and then started to get rid of the loyal and potentially dangerous rangers such as Crowley's mentor Pritchard. These Rangers were banished and replaced with unqualified noblemen who gained entrance to the Corps by paying a pension. Crowley and Halt meet during this time; both were Pritchard's pupils and taught as Rangers should be. Together they decided to revitalize the Ranger Corps and bring an end to the barons slowly taking over the country and making it fall into ruin. Battle vs. Assassins (Assassin's Creed) (by Deathblade 100 and Red Krystals) Assassins: Rangers: ''Castle Araluen, Araluen Fief Gilan watched the group of five white robed men with suspicion. He'd seen them moving around the city throughout the past five days. Frowning, Gilan turned back to his office before sighing. Being Ranger Commandant had a lot of responsibility and that paperwork wasn't going to get itself done. That afternoon Ezio and his four assassins left the city in a crowd. Detaching from the rest of the group, the Assassins turned off into the nearby forest to set up camp. They had been scouting out the city to find traces of Templar influence and had recently found evidence that the king of Araluen, Duncan, had been in contact with members of the Templar order in the Arridi city of Al Shabah. Ezio and his men sat down to plot out their assault. Next day As Gilan and four other Rangers, whom he had called to the city, split up and started to patrol the streets for the five assassins, a crossbow bolt arced down from a building and hit a Ranger in the neck. As the two Assassins scattered, one of the Rangers sent a grey shafted arrow from his longbow and pierced one of the Assassins in the back of the heart. . Gilan turned and noticing Ezio and one of the assassins heading towards the castle, called another Ranger to assist him. The Ranger who was pursuing one of the assassins, chases him into the nearby forest. Hearing rustling, the Ranger pulls the cowl of his distinct mottled cloak over his head and settles into the dense foliage. An assassin getting chased by a Ranger runs down a nearby alleyway before jumping off both walls before landing behind his pursuer and cutting him down with a strike from his longsword. A glint of brass reached the corner of the assassin's eye before, a striker came flying into the side of his head. A throwing knife made its way into the assassin's neck. The Ranger retrieved his knife before linking back up with Gilan to stop Ezio. In the forest, the assassin started to head back towards the city confident he had managed to throw off his pursuer. As he makes his way to the edge of the forest, two grey shafted arrows came out of the shade. The assassin threw himself out of the way of the projectiles. Drawing his short sword, the assassin swung down at the Ranger, who quickly drew both his Saxe and throwing knives and crossed the blades into an 'X' shape. The assassin recoiled and noticed his sword's blade was dented from the impact. Just as he processed this, the assassin felt a burning sensation in his ribs before collapsing. The Ranger withdrew his Saxe Knife and headed back into the city. As the remaining Rangers ran up the spiral staircase in one of the castle's tower, a thrust from a short sword kills one of the Araluens. The second last Ranger quickly fires three arrows at the wall of the stairs, wounding the second last Assassin. Gilan drew his longsword and swapping it into his left hand, curved the blade up the stairwell and punctured the assassin's armour. The second Ranger ran up the stairwell, only for Ezio to plunge the Sword of Altair through the Araluen's armour and into his heart. Gilan runs up the stairs longsword drawn and clashes with Ezio. The two exchange blows before, Gilan disarms Ezio of the Sword of Altair. As Gilan moves in for the kill, Ezio rolls out of the way of the downwards strike and, unsheathing it in the process, drives his Hidden Blade into the Ranger's neck. Ezio kneels down to the dead Ranger's side and, retracting his Hidden Blade, mutters "Requiscat in Pace", before retrieving his Sword and going off to eliminate his primary target. Expert's Opinion While the Ranger Corps had the better long range weapons, their least effective overall arsenal meant they couldn't match the more effective Assassins. To see the original weapons, battle and votes, click here. Battle vs. Dark Brotherhood (by YoungSamurai18) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors